1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic shield and a method of fabricating the same, and, particularly, to an electrostatic shield including an electroplate layer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. These portable electronic devices require miniaturization for being used more easily. However, when a portable electronic device is miniaturized, a dimension of a circuit of the portable electronic device is also miniaturized. Therefore, the circuit may be more susceptible to damage by static electricity. For example, a person can easily acquire a static charge that has an electrostatic potential of about 12,000 volts when walking across a carpeted room. If that person then handles his portable electronic device, the static charge is likely to cause an instantaneous discharging with a high potential between the body of the person and the portable electronic device. Thus, the discharging may form an electrical current substantial enough to damage the miniaturized circuits of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, a design of electrostatic storage deflection (ESD) is widely used in portable electronic devices. In the portable electronic devices using the design of ESD, important electronic components of the portable electronic device are protected by electrostatic shields. The electrostatic shields are connected to a ground of the portable electronic device. When an instantaneous discharging happens to the portable electronic device, the charge is conducted to the ground to be released, and the electronic components are protected.
However, there are usually some electroplate layers on the electrostatic shields to protect and decorate the electrostatic shields. These electroplate layers are usually made of metal, and, therefore, an instantaneous discharging readily occurs between these electroplate layers and the body of a user having a static charge with a high electrostatic potential. Additionally, these electroplate layers are usually made of chrome for a high rigidity and a high stability. Thus, the electronic portable devices are more likely to be damaged by the instantaneous discharging, since a resistivity of chrome is too high to adequately conduct a charge in time.
Therefore, a new electrostatic shield and a new method for fabricating the same are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.